The present invention generally relates to a switch in which a movable contact is displaced to at least two positions in a switch casing through a pushing operation or a pulling operation of an operating knob so as to open or close, or change over contacts of the switch. The present invention relates more particularly, to a change-over position display device for use in the switch, in which a plurality of change-over position display portions are provided on the operating knob. A movable light guide for introducing illuminating light from an illuminating light source to any one of the plurality of the change-over position display portions in response to the pushing operation or the pulling operation of the operating knob is provided between the plurality of the change-over position display portions and an illuminating light source such that the any one of the plurality of the change-over position display portions is selectively illuminated by the illuminating light source through the movable light guide in association with any one of positions for opening and closing the switch. The illuminating light source being provided in the switch casing.
Conventionally, in switches in which opening and closing or change-over of contacts thereof is controlled by pulling or pushing the operating knob, it has been a general practice that change-over position display portions are provided on the operating knob. However, the known switches have an inconvenience in that it is difficult to determine which one of the change-over positions is occupied by the switch in the case where the slide switch is provided in a dark location.